Does Inuyasha Love Kagome or Not?
by Inuyashamon
Summary: Does Inuyasha love her? I mean...He shows it so much... but when Kagome confronts him hes yells at her and totaly denys it....its so confusing. How far will she go with Inuyasha to figure it out?
1. The Begining of a Long Day

Chapter 1. The Beginging of a Long Day  
  
As usual, Kagome was exhausted from her last journey to the fuedal era Japan. She couldn't wait to get to her bed finaly, as she climbed the stairs to her room she let the bulging yellow backpack to slip from her fingertips and fall heavily to the floor.  
  
"Hey Grandpa I'm back" she said in the most exhausted voice. Her grandfather came stumbiling out the door to greet her but she was already in her room, laying on her bed and dozing off into a soundless sleep.  
  
Kagome woke hours later, feeling refreshed but groosley sticky. "When will they invent showers?' She as she got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom. She knocked on the door before she opened it and stepped in. She leaned over the sink to check her face in the mirror, parting her lips widely and looked at her teeth when a sudden soft object brushed up against her legs. " EEP!" she was startled a bit by this but she looked down quickly to find her cat purring up agaisnt her leg." Oh hey kittie " she bent down and stroked the length of the cat " did you miss me while i was gone?" she asked in a high and babyish voice.  
  
The cat soon got bored of her and left, leaving Kagome alone once more in the bathroom. She closed the door quietly and took off her dirty clothes, tossing them to the dirty laundry basket where they would soon get taken away to be washed.  
  
She got into her tubbed and turned on the water " mmmm its been so long since i could take a proper shower" she washed herself then filled up the tub and layed down into it, the steam rising into the cold bathroom air. She layed back more into the water as she relaxed in the peaceful state " Hah, now all i need is some cucombers to put over my eyes" she said sarcasticly as she giggled silently to herself.  
  
She drained the tub and stood up, wraping towels around her wet hair and her cold body. " Time to get some munchies, hehe" she said dumbly, rolling her eyes at herself as she wraped a colorful bathrobe around her and letting the towel drop to her ankels. She went silently downstairs to the kitchen area and looked around. She walked to the cupboards and opened them, looking inside to find some canned fruits and vegtables. " Are we out of ramen already? Did i take all of it with me when i went to see Inuyasha?" She paused for a moment, thinking about her adventure that she just had. She sighed deeply, almost missing Inuyasha for a minute then shaking her head to snap back to reality.  
  
"Why would I miss him? Hes so mean to me, always calling me a stupid girl. Hmph, even Koga treats me better than him." She closed the cupboards harder than she went to and she flinched at the loud noise.  
  
She walked upstairs to her bedroom and checked her clock." Hhmmm its only 10:11, something could be open, i can go and do mom a favor and get the shopping done early so she wont have to." She walked to her closet and opend it, she started to untie her robe when she heard her window slide open. She froze right where she stood, not moving one mussle, who would be opening up her window? She quickly grabbed a wooden witch's broom that she used for her holloween costume and swung it around at the offender.  
  
"HAYA" she screamed loudly as she heard the wood off the broom hit something with loud clap. She opend one eye then opened the other one slowly." INUYASHA! what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha stared at her frustratedly as he gripped the broom handle with his clawed hand.  
  
"What are YOU doing, stupid Kagome? Why are you trying to hit me with a broom, good thing im not a human right now or else I wouldn't have seen that coming!"  
  
"Well..." she blushed lightley wondering why it someone would break into her room other than Inuyasha." Well I thought that you were someone breaking in!" She said defendively.  
  
"Why would anyone want to take anything from you?" He said like she was some poor, orphan girl.  
  
"Well what is someone was trying to take the jewel shards." She said even though she knew that no one in her time would know or even care about the jewel shards, well she knew that, but hopefully he didn't. And she knew that no one besides her and Inuyasha could pass threw the well to her time, so its not like a demon would take them from her.  
  
"So...what are you doing here anyways Inuyasha?" She said, remembering that he usualy never comes to her time.  
  
"Eh..." He blushed momentarily, like he came here to see her but was embarrased by it.  
  
" Inuyasha?" She said cutely. "Did you come to see me?" She smiled and blinked a few times, trying to hold back her smile.  
  
"Feh yeah right!!" He said a bit to quick, like he was hiding something.  
  
"Well then why did you come then?" She said innocently, knowing why he really did come. He came to see her. And she couldn't hold back anymore, she was full out smiling at him now.  
  
" I didn't come to see you if thats what you think!"  
  
"Well then how come?"  
  
"I..uh..." He said dumbfoundadly. " I came too..." Kagome watched him as his eyes scanned the room and watched them stop at the bottle of jewel shards on her desk. " I came to make sure that you didn't loose the jewel shards."  
  
"Inuyasha...I haven't lost the jewel shards before, what makes you think I'd loose them now?" She rolled her eyes at him. "What a stupid excuse." She muttered under her breath as she stared around the room.  
  
"Well..I...uh.."He said, rambiling on like a fool.  
  
"If you came to see me then you can just say it Inuyasha"  
  
"I told you i came to check on the shards! What is it gonna take to get it threw your head!"  
  
" Fine! You came to check on the shards!" She yelled agitatedly, putting her hands on her hios and glareing at him evily. She felt the fuzzyness of her bathrobe between her fingers then suddenly relized that she was still in her bathrobe! She suddenly stiffened up and crossed her arms over her cheast.  
  
She turned around quickly so that her back was to him." Inuyasha! Get out!" She yelled histaricaly then turned around and tried to push him out the window." GET OUT!" She pushed harder even though he still wouldnt budge from his spot.  
  
"What are you so embarrased about Kagome?"  
  
" I like my privacy! Now get out of my room!" She pushed harder and he started to move backwards to the window, where he came from. As she pushed she stepped closer and closer to the window. But she stepped on something other than the floor, something round. She stepped on it and it slid out form under her, she lost her balasnce and fell to the side, grabbing for anything she could find, and managed to grabbed onto inuyasha's hair but she fell softly on her bed. Still holding onto Inuyasha's hair she pulled him down too, landing right on top of her on the bed!  
  
Her face went bright red as he layed on top of her, his weight pinning her down on the soft matress. She was totaly shocked and speechless! But she was almost enjoying being in this position, muhc more than she would let anybody know. "............"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" her grandfather was staring, bright red at her and Inuyasha in the doorway to her room, looking like she was ready to pounce at Inuyasha and rip his head off. " YOU DEMON GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW! YOUR NOT GOING TO DO THAT WITH KAGOME!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped quickly off Kagome and backed away from her grandfather. His face went just as, if not brighter red than Kagome's was. " I...I wasnt doing....THAT!!! not with Kagome!! I just...she just fell and she pulled my hair!!" He said, rubbing his head where she pulled his hair.  
  
"Kagome?!?!" her Grandfather glared at her, but his tone wasn't as feirce" is this true?"  
  
"Oh uh yes..Grandpa i wouldn't do that with Inuyasha. It's true. I just fell, that's all"  
  
"hhhhmmm" He pondered this for a moment, not sure wether to beleive it or not then walked back out the door, closeing the door as he went.  
  
Kagome sat up on the bed, fixing her robe and looking around her room. Averting her gaze so that she wouldnt meet Inuyasha's eyes. She felt pressure on the bed beside her and she looked over to see Inuyasha sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
Inuyasha put a hand over her hand on the bed and lifted her face with his finger to look into her eyes. He leaned closer to her and so that they were only inches apart. He brushed his lips lightly up against hers then he kissed her, there lips meeting as his hand moved to the back of her head and pulled her lips onto his.  
  
For a moment she was thinking about pushing him off her, but his sensual kiss enticed her to stay. She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. She closed her eyes as she leaned further into his lusty kiss. He pulled away and she slowly opend her eyes." Inuyasha?..." Her mind was scrambleing to recompose herself after that great kiss. " Why did you do that?"  
  
He shrugged slightly " Because i wanted to..."  
  
" Is that it! Because you wanted to!" She suddenly got extremely angry with herself for letting him do that to her. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!!! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME!"  
  
He jumped off of the bed, starteld by her sudden outrage. He jumped quickly out the window so that she wouldnt have time to find the broom that was on the ground, in front of her bed where he dropped it. He sat on the metal gaurd of the window like a dog and yet perching on it like a bird.  
  
She glared at him evily and she opened her mouth, they both know what she was about to say and his face suddenly showed just how terrified he was. "SIT BOY!" She yelled and watched him fall off the window gaurd and plumet to the ground. She walked over to the window and shut it, locking it up so he couldn't get back in." HMPH. That'll teach him." She brushed off her hand and got changed into her pajamas and went back to bed.  
  
----------------- Please review... :-) 


	2. And So it Begins

Chapter 2. And So it Begins  
  
She was woken up early in the morning by the birds cherping wildley outside. She felt the the light shining threw her now opened window and she quickly covered up her head with her blankets in retaliation. She felt a gentle touch on her sides and then she foudn herself being slitely shaked. She flung the blankets off her head and looked at her attacker, blinking a few times under the bright light and becoming momentarily blinded by it.  
  
"Stop touching me! Inuyahsa if thats you...I'm going to pummle you!" She yelled as loud as her sleeping throat would let her.  
  
"Im sorry Kagome." Her mothers soft and gentle voice said, instead of Inuyasha's. " It's 1:10.. in the afternoon. I wanted to make sure that you were still alive under there." She smiled kindly at her daughter then smoothed her hair out. " Kagome, would you like so breakfast...Or well its lunchtime now."  
  
Kagome smiled at her mom then layed back down on her bed. "Did you open my window?"  
  
"Yes, I opened it when i put your laundry away this morning. I don't know how you mannage to get your clothes so dirty. So what would you like for breakfast? I mean lunch."  
  
"Eggs?" She asked to see if they even had any in her house.  
  
" Of course." She smiled brightly at Kagome then kissed the top of her head and left her room. "They'll be done in 10 minutes"  
  
Kagome crawled out of her bed and stood by her window, looking out and noticing that Inuyasha left the door open in the temple that the Bone Eaters Well was. She rolled her eyes and turned to her dresser to get dressed.  
  
She got dressed in her normal school outfit and went downstairs 8 minutes later. She walked threw the kitchen and to the table, finding 2 eggs and bacon. She smiled at them cause they smiled at her. The eggs as the eyes and the bacon as the mouth. " Hehe...mom." She smiled ast her moms work." Mom your the best." She said to her mom who was washing the dishes right now. " Mom you can leaves thoughs, I'll do them"  
  
"You can't. Your going to eat."  
  
" I'll do them when im done, you go and do things that you love to do."  
  
"You can do them when you finish eating your breakfast, and I'll do them until you get done, now eat." She said softly and she went back to washing the dishes.  
  
"Where's my breakfast?" Her grumpy grandfather asked as she walked into the kitchen. As soon as he came, he left."Never mind I'm gonna go and sell the Shikon No Tama's keychains." He left out the front door, not saying another word.  
  
Kagome and her mother blinked a few times and looked at eachother awkwardly, then went back to eating and cleaning."Hhhmmm." Kagome ate her smiley faced breakfast hungrily then brung it to the kitchen sink." Mom but I was going to do them."  
  
Her mom smiled at her. " I said you could do them after you were done eating. I finished them before you got done." She wiped off her wet hands off on the dishrag and turned to face Kagome. " So are you going back to see your friends down in the well?"  
  
" Um..." She didnt want to upset her mother but she didnt want to lie to her. "Yes, but later on today. We can do something if you want."  
  
She sighed slightly then put the dish rag on the counter. "Im going to the sotre, I wont be come until later so you can go now if you want."  
  
"Oh.." Kagome sighed and watched her mom get ready to leave. " I guess I'll go soon then. Bye Mom." She hugged her mom tightly then watched her leave.  
  
Kagome went upstairs, grabbing her bookbag on the way up. She opend her door and stepped in. She emptied out all her things that she used during her past trip and filled it with new clothes and other odds and ends. She slung the backpack over her shoulder and walked to the temple.  
  
She closed the door behind her and walked down the steps to the well. She peared down inside of it and hoped that Inuyasha will say sorry to her for last night. " Hmph yeah right. Hes way to stubborn to say sorry, So if hes not saying sorry then I'm not." She sat down on the side of the well, not sure wether to go or not. "Should i go or not?....It's nothing, no one will ever know. He wont tell and I wont tell. It's all nothing. It never happend." She tried to convinse herself but she knew she couldn't. She liked it a lot more than she would let herself beleive.  
  
"Why not..." She jumped down the wella nd watched as the lights flew passed her. She passed threw time and landed safetly on the ground at the bottom of the well. She grabbed the nearest and thickest vine and climbed up the well. She slung her backpack up and over then climbed out herself.  
  
She looked around to see Shippo running over to her with a happy expression on his face. "SHIPPO!" She said hapily as she knelt down on her knees and held out her hands. He flew into them and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Kagome I missed you so much!"  
  
"But i was only gone for one night."  
  
"But it seemed like forever!" Shippo hugged Kagome tightly as she hugged him back.  
  
Kagome suddenly got a good idea and she started to tickle Shippo crazily all over his stomach liek a little kid. " Hehehe I've got you now Shippo!!" She lifted his shirt slightly so that his stomach was showing. She bent over it and blew on it with her mouth, making loud farting type noises as she blew harder and harder, and Shippo's laughter getting louger and louder.  
  
"HAHAHA KAGOME!! STOP!!!!!" He said threw his loud laughter, wiggling aorudn and trying to excape her grasp.  
  
She stopped tickleing when something red caught her eye." Okay okay..." She put him down on the ground and looked up, seeing Inuyasha peering down at her.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome's childish behavior. He put his hands on his hips and snickered. " Heh. Thats what you get Shippo. If you werent so week then you could've gotten away from Kagome."  
  
"Shippo's not weak Inuyasha, you are." She grabbed her backpack and slung it around her shoulders, still carrying the pink faced Shippo in her arms. She walked away to Kaede's village, leaving Inuaysha behind, but he quickly caught up to her.  
  
"So Kagome...." He walked along with Kagome, not sure what to say abotu what happend last night, cause he KNOWS hes not apologizing to her so he's just gonna leave it at that. Just then he stopped dead in his tracts. His ears twitched cutely while he listened intently.  
  
"Inuyasha whats wrong?" She barely had the words out of her mouth when he hissed. "SSSSHHH" at her. She quickly closed her mouth and looked at him, wondering why he stopped so abruptly.  
  
Kagome felt the ground shake fiercly and she lost her ballance and fell to the ground. Shippo fellt to the ground and out of her hands. But Inuyasha of course stayed put on his feet. He gripped to handle of Tetsusaige as the shaking of the earth grew bigger and stronger. Kagome looked around and seen trees falling down in the forest 150 feet ahead of her. "What is that?" But her questions was already answered. A massive figure apeared out of the trees, then they fellt over. Dust rose from the ground and it covered up the figure so that she could only see the outline of the giant. "Inuyasha?" He took the sword out of the holder and stand ready to fight. The dust settled down a bit and she coudl start to see what the thing looked like. It was a large tall man, he was built and vey tall. He hand what looked like bear fur wrapped around the man's waist. He looked like cave man in it too. His face was rugged but clean shaven. He had black eyes and black hair that was as black as night.  
  
"Heh..." He grunted loudly and stepped forward, each step rumbled like an earthquake."So your the Inuyasha that i have heard so much about." He looked Inuyasha up and down like he was some groose and disgusting thing. " You dont look so tuff!" His eyes wandered over to where Kagome was on the ground. He raised an eyebrow at her and walked closer to her, his hand outstretched.  
  
"You come any nearer and I'll cut off that hand, and anything else i feel like it" He said to the giant, walking in between Kagome and the giant.  
  
The giant sneered at him."What are you going to do? Hurt me with your little sword? Oh I'm so scared." The man let his hand fall to his side and he put his hands together making a large fist and slamming it into the ground."Fist of quake!" ((yeah i know its dumb)) The man shouted as he hit the ground, causeing it to move around dangerously. The rocks and dirt lifted out fo the ground in big clumps like a wave and hit Inuyasha smack dab in the cheast.  
  
"AAAHHHH" Inuaysha was sent flying back into a large tree. The moved earth pilled up on him and pinned him against the tree. The sword was knocked from his grip and was laying a couple feet away from him.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs while scrambling to her feet to get to Inuaysha.  
  
The giant started to walk to Kagome again with his hands outstretched.  
  
"Dont you lay a fingure on her!" Screamed Inuyasha why strubbling to move the heavy rocks and dirt off of him.  
  
"Leave Kagome alone!" Shippo stepped in front of the giant and scrambled to pull otu one of his fox tricks.  
  
The giant swung his hand aroudn and backhanded Shippo in the face, sending him flying back onto the ground and getting knocked out.  
  
"SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed and she crawled quickly to Shippo's side.  
  
"I dont think so women!" He outstretched a clawed hand and grabbed Kagome by the ankles. He slung the figiting body of Kagome over his shoulder and held her there.  
  
"Inuyasha help!" Kagome screamed franticly as she tried to get free.  
  
"Let her go right now! So help me! When i get free im going to slice off ever limb from your body to make you suffer!!" Inuaysha yelled loudly to the man while trying to get free from the rubble.  
  
There was a loud booming noise and the ground started to thrash around maddly as the giant took off with the screaming Kagome back to his layer. 


	3. The Intentions of a Man

Chapter 3. The Intentions of a Man  
  
Kagome watched as the pisture of Inuyasha and Shippo got smaller and smaller into the distance. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" She screamed it over and over again nad obviously he was getting sick of it cause he would try to silence her with his massive hand but she smacked it away and kept on screaming. "LET GO OF ME, PUT ME DOWN!" She kicked him and punched him as hard as she could but soemthing liek that had hardly no effect on him.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY YOU DUMB WOMAN!" He finaly said after a long while and he threw her down on the ground. He left the cave momentarily and out of view from her but came back seconds later with very thick vines and wraped them around her tightly. He tired her wrists around her back and her ankles.  
  
"OW, not so tight!" She winced slightly as the vines cut off her circulation.  
  
"Well I wouldnt want you to excape now, would I?" He rubbed the backside of his bulk hand against her cheack but she quickly threw her head to the side to evade his touching. He frowned and he glared at her evily.  
  
"What do you want with me!?" She asked him, though his intentions were pretty clear. She tried to scooch away from him, but her back was to the wall and she could scooch no more.  
  
"Do i frighten you, woman?" He said getting the hint from her scooching. He leaned forward so that there faces were only inches apart. He put his hands on the wall on each side of her, effectivley trapping her against the wall.  
  
She squirmed as he got closer to her. "Well your a big person who took me away form my friends and i dont know who you are so, YES i am a bit frighten!" She let it spill word after word from her mouth and she soon wished she hadn't. She shouldnt have let him know that she was vulnerable to him. She was trying not to look into his eyes so she was searching him for any weapons. As her eyes searched his body she came across the most vulnerable part of a man. She wondered wether it could work or not but she had to give it a try...she had to do something. With one quick move she kicked her tried feet at his groin and hit it smack dab where it count. He calapsed right in front of her on the ground, rolling around liek a baby, holding his crotch.  
  
She tried to wiggle free from the vines for a couple moments but she was wasteing to much time with this, and the voice in her head was telling her to GO, GO , GO! She crawled away, as fast as she could, to the best of her ability. She crawled her heart out and she got closer and closer to the mouth of the cave. She glanced back to still see the giant sprawled out on the floor but she continued on her way.  
  
"YOU STUPID WENCH!" The man shouted at her, he finaly regained himself enough to stand up but every step was painful for him. He walked slowly over to Kagome, taking his time so the pain wouldn;'t be as bad.  
  
Kagome kept crawling until her heard his heavy and booming steps coming closer she turned around to see hwo close he was to her, only to feel something hard hit her face. Her head was wipped to the side and she felt a sharp pain on her right cheek. She looked back at the attacker and saw him towering over her. She rested her right cheeck on her shoulder and pressed it slighty against it, she winced in pain slightly.  
  
"How far do you think you could go before i caught you?" She said in his loud and booming voice. He outstretched one of his humungious hands and grabbed her by the throat. He lifted her into the air so that he feet were no longer touching the ground. "You stupid women answer me!" he tightend his grip and shook her slightly.  
  
She tride to gasp for air but he was ubstructing her breathing. He squeezed tighter and she started dark bloches in her eyes."st..op." She could barely make out threw her ubstructed breathing.  
  
He momentarily squeezed tighter then he threw her hard to the side, she hit the side of the cave. She hit the wall of the cave and slide down to the cold rock ground where she lay unconsious.  
  



	4. Following the Scent

Chapter 4. Following the Scent  
  
Meanwhile, while Kagome was in parole after being knocked out by the humungious man, Inuyasha was trying to free himself up the huge pile of earth.  
  
"God damn't!" He yelled over and over again when his atempts would fail."I feel so weak, not even able to pick up some stupid dirt!" He tried to sit up but the rubble weighed him down. "If only i could reach tetsusaiga." He struggled but he managed to pull his hand free, he outstretched it to grab onto it."Come on just a little bit closer..." His hand got closer and closer as he slowly inched his hand nearer toward his precious sword. His claw reached it slightly and he jerked it so that it would move closer."YES!" He finaly had it, he gripped the sword and watched as it re- tranformed into the huge dog fang. He looked over to see if Shippo was moving at all, but still he was knocked out. He swung his big sword at the pile of earth that cover him and cut it in half. The top half of it was flung off him with the momentum of the sword.  
  
"Finaly!" He pulled himself out and he sheathed his sword. "Kagome's scent is still fresh, but it's so weak." He said as he sniffed the air. "I have to hurry up and get Shippo back to Kaede's town or else I'll lose the scent totaly." He ran over to Shippo and picked him up by the tail and ran as fast as his demonic legs would carry him towards the village.  
  
"Sango, Miroku!" He called out as he looked in all the huts. He found Sango talking to some of the village man and he quickly ran over to her.  
  
"Sango, takes Shippo i have to go and get.." He didnt want the others to be worried or to follow him. They'd only slow him down and he didnt want to risk loosing Kagome. "I have to go to the old man and ask some stuff about my sword."  
  
"Inuyasha? Why is Shippo unconsious? Did you guys get into a fight?" She asked as she took Shippo in her arms like a baby, cradling him in her arms as she slowly rocked him back and forth.  
  
"No! Well yes! Shippo got in a fight with a bird okay! I have to go" At that he turned around and left the village behind.  
  
"Be careful Inuyasha!" She called to him as he ran off again.  
  
He returned to the spot where Kagome was taken and he smelled the air. "Nothing!" He got down on his hands and knees and smelled the ground. "There it is." He crawled, following the scent of Kagome."Hang in there Kagome, I'll get you out. I promise." He said every once and a while.  
  
He crawled across the ground like a hound dog on a trail, and really he was. He crawled on all 4, sniffing the air and the ground. Finaly he stood up."I lost it." He said sadly."No..maybe i can see her from up top." He jumped on the branches of the tallest tree that he could find and jumped to the top of it. He looked around, he peared over the trees."Where could she be! I have to find her!"  
  
Just then he caught a wiff of something else, besides Kagomes sent. "No..it cant be." He jumped off the tree and landed softly on the ground. He was speechless, he was starying straight back into the eyes of.... 


	5. A Long Lost Love

Chapter 5. A Long lost Love  
  
"Inuyasha." The farmiliar voice of Kikyou sounded in his ears. But she didnt sound surprised that he was here.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou?" He asked as all thoughts but Kikyou vanished from his head. It was silent as they stared back at eachother. None of them moved, they just stared.  
  
"Inuyasha." She raised a hand to his face and placed it gently on his cheeck. She watched him close his eyes to the soft, yet cold touch.  
  
"Oh Kikyou." The words were barely out of his mouth when she collapsed into his arms. "KIKYOU! Are you hurt?" He sat down and layed her tenderly in his lap. He looked at the blood seeping threw her white kimono over her stomach. "Kikyou, what happend?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, why do you care so much" She said as she winced in pain.  
  
"Because I care for YOU Kikyou." He said with loving eyes. He ran his finger along her chin bone softly then layed her down on the ground. "Kikyou, you need help." He started to slide the kimono up over her stomach but she batted his hand away.  
  
"No I dont Inuyasha. I need souls or else i might leave the face of earth."  
  
"But where do i get souls from Kikyou?"  
  
"I need souls of dead women. My soul collectors will go and get them, I dont need you Inuyasha!" She said more feircley than before.  
  
"No, Kikyou you have to let me help you." He cradled her head affectionatly as the soul collectors started to bring the souls of dead women.  
  
"Im fine Inuyasha, I'm starting to feel better already." She sat up and looked him in the eyes."Do you love me Inuyasha?" She said even though she had a very good educated guess about it. But she had to know for sure. She moved closer to him and wraped a hand around his head, pulling him closer, into a kiss.  
  
He stared in shock for a minute but he closed his eyes and he kissed her back affectionatly. He slowly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes."Kikyou all I want is to be with you." He said as he leaned forward again and kissed her sensualy.  
  
She leaned into the kiss more and she slowly slipped her tounge into his mouth, tenderly touching his with her own.  
  
"Oh Kagome" He moaned as he pulled her more on him.  
  
Kikyou stopped and quickly pulled away from him. "Kagome? I am not Kagome. You think of this girl more than me? You do not love me like you had before."  
  
"No Kikyou i didnt mean it, I." A picture of Kagome flashed in front of his eyes and he immediatly remembered what he was sapposed to be doing. "Kagome." He whispered to himself.  
  
Kikyou stood up to leave quietly as more soul collectors brung them to her. Then they wraped themselve around her body and started to lift her into the air.  
  
"Kikyou wait no!" She yelled to her anxiously. As he watched her slowly leave him.  
  
"Go Inuyasha. Go and save this Kagome girl. She needs your help." She said softly as she disapeard.  
  
"How did she...Kagome" He took off at a run in the direction of the scent wich now seemed a lot stronger."The wind. Its blowing her scent this way!She could be close!" He ran his heart out as he continued on his journey to his find his beloved Kagome again.  
  
----------- Sorry its so short. 


	6. Romance by the Firelight, HARDLY!

Chapter 6. Romance but the firelight, HARDLY!  
  
Kagome awoke from her deep sleep a couple hourse later to find that it was night time. She looked around at her surroundings to find that she cave she was in was rather big. She looked outside to only see the dim light of the sun setting fare away. Her head hurt really badly and she figured that thats where she hit the side of the cave, on her head. She didnt see the giant man any where, she squinted her eyes to look deeper in the cave to only see an outline of a big blob like thing.  
  
"That mus tbe him." She said to herself in nothing above a whisper. Is he asleep? She asked herself in her head. But her question was quickly answered, the big blob moved around and sat up right. "There you are." He said in his booming voice. In his hands he was holding two stones, he hit them together over and over again as sparks flew from the rocks. Then there was a final loud sound as the rocks clashed together, the sparks flew all aroudn and caught flame to the pile of grass and twigs. He was making a fire, she finaly relized.  
  
He looked over at her and seen the fire reflected from her eyes. "Oh, so your awake." He said with a grunt. "If you didn't try to excape i wouldn't have had to hurt you."  
  
She glared back at him as she shivered slightly. He obviously noticed cause he got up and walked over to her. "Dont touch me." She said and he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I was only going to move you closer to the fire." He said as he dragged her closer to the fire.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked as he sat down next to her, to close for comfort as a matter of fact.  
  
"Well I dont want you to catch a cold."  
  
"I mean why did you take me away form my friends?"  
  
"Because it gets pretty lonely around here."  
  
"If you touch me, Ill have Inuyasha kill you." She said less than bravely.  
  
"I dont see your Inuyasha friend around here right now, do you?"  
  
He did have a point. "Well. He's gonna save me, and hes going to get me away form you!"  
  
"Who says you wont be dead alreayd when he gets here?"  
  
Her eyes widen slightly in fear but she turns away quickly. She didnt want him to see her scared. She didnt want to see her weak or vulnerable.  
  
"Anyways, I'll kill him too when he comes. And you will both be my trophies."  
  
"So your going to kill me and hang me on your wall for show and tell?" She said liek she wasnt scared.  
  
"No no. I have different plans for you." He said groosely cheekily as he winked at her.  
  
She gave him a disgusted look and scooched away quickly.  
  
"You wont get very far!" He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her, grabbing her and throwing her down on the ground.  
  
With her hands tied behind her back she couldnt do anything to stop him. She thrashed around, for a while but he held her head still with his big hands and smuthered her with groose kisses. She felt her tears welling her her eyes and she couldnt help but cry and scream no over and over again. He moved his lips down her, on her neck and her collar bone.  
  
"NO! St-op l-leave me a-lone!" She said between her loud crys and sobs.  
  
"Shut up you stupid wench!" He backhanded her across the cheeck and she whimpered in pain.  
  
"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome quickly looked to the place that the loud shout came from. She blinked profusely to clear the tears from her eyes and felt them stream down her face. And there he was, Inuyasha, her savior. "INUYASHA!" She scramed happily as she tried to scramble free from the guy.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" He slapped her once again across the face and quickly got off her, standing between her and Inuyasha. "Well well well its little puppy to come save the day, HAH"  
  
"I said dont touch her!" his sword was out and he was holding it out in front of him. He started to charge at him quickly, swing around the tetsusaiga at him, but sadly missing. The giant man jumped out of the way, quite fast actualy for a man that size.  
  
"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed as the battled it out. She tried to pull her hands free from the tight vines but they still wouldn't budge. She looked around for a rock to cut it with and she quickly spotted one, by the fire. She moved her body to the fire and grabbed the rock, it was difficult to cut the vines with the rock cause she couldn't see them sence they were behind her back. "Come on!" She yelled at the vine as she rubbed the sharp part of the rock hard against the vines. Finaly she was rewarded and the vine snapped. hse quickly averted her attention to the vines that bound her ankles and started to cut them.  
  
"You'll pay for touching Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed over and over again as they attacked eachother.  
  
Finaly she cut the vine that tied her ankles and she quickly got to her feet, grabbing a large rock and chucked it at the enormous man. He stumbled a bit but then he turned and full out ran at her. She was ready for this all! "AAHH INUYASHA!" She felt so helpless, all she knew if that she was introuble, with nothing but a few sticks and stones. If only she had her bow and arrows!  
  
BUt she didnt need them after all. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. It was silent for a couple moments then blood started oozing from his neck. In fact his head seemed to be moving, not on its neck, but off his neck and it was! It slid of the neck and felt to the ground, making a grose cracking noise and rolling around on the floor. The body felt to the ground, sprawled out sickly on the ground. Blood pooring from the neck all over the floor. She looked up to see Inuyasha breating hard and his sword still out and dripping with blood, she felt sick and she dropped to her knees. She suddenly felt like she was going to barf but when she did it was nothing but dry heaving.  
  
Inuyasha whiped the blood from his sword and sheathed it. He walked over to her where there was no blood, yet. He knelt down by her and put a head on her shoulder. "Kagome. Im so sorry i wasn't there for you." He felt liek it was all hsi fault and she knew it. His voice was softer than it had ever been before and it was careing for her and only her.  
  
He Picked her up in his arms, weather she wanted to or not, she had no strength to make him stop. He jumped over the pool of blood that now surounded them and carried her off to the well. "You need rest and I'm sure you dont feel like searching for shards anyways..." He said softly as he jumped down the well with her in his arms. Jumped jumped up the well with one leap and opened the door. he walked across the yard and to her house, luckily it was unlocked. He opened it and went threw, going up the stairs to her room. He made sure that her head wouldn't hit the wall as he did so.  
  
He pushed open the door quietly and went in, closeing it with his foot as he did so. He walked voer to the bed and set her gently down on it. He covered her up with the blankets, seeing that she wouldn't do so in her current state of shock and he didnt want her to get cold or be un- comfortable. He tucked a loose hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead tenderly. He sighed softly as he swore at himself for letting this happen in the first place.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome. Im sorry." He turned to leave but out of no where her hand grabbed his and held it softly. He looekd at there hands, together then to her. She was looking straight into his eyes and he was lookign straght back into hers.  
  
"Please dont go." She said just barely above a whisper.  
  
He sat down on the bed beside her and looked at her, softly rubbing the back of his hand on her cheeck. Hhe winced slightly and he quickly pulled it away, he forgot that thats where she had gotten slapped by him so many times. She moved her hand up his arm and pulled him down on the bed, laying him next to her.  
  
He was confused a bit, of why she wanted him so close, but he didnt have to, she just ddint want to be alone. He wraped his arms around her softly and she moved closer to him so that she was securely in his arms. She had never really felt this safe, and she didnt want it to end.  
  
But she was exhausted from today and she closed her eyes, slowly dozing off into sleep. She felt Inuyasha tuck her head under his chin and she fell fast asleep, feeling so secure to be in his arms like this. Inuyasha too was tired and he pulled her even closer to him as he wraped his arms tighter around her and fell asleep himself. 


	7. Growing Affections

Chapter 7. Growing Affections  
  
Inuyasha awoke at around 8 then next morning. He looked around at Kagome's room and then to her, she was still asleep. She kissed her forehead affectionatly and stroked her cheeck tenderly. He smoothed out her hair and placed small kisses on her cheecks. He didnt want to leave her, not like this, but he knew he had to. He wanted to protect her from now and forever. He didnt want to let her go or loose her. He tucked her head under his chin and tightened his grip around her softly. He could feel the beating of her heart against his cheast and he smiled. He listened to the soft breathing of her and he kissed her forehead once more and tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear.  
  
Kagome awoke slowly while Inuyasha cradled her in his arms. She blinked a few times in the bright light then her eyes finaly adjusted and she relized that he was beaming at her. He was smileing to widely that she thought something had happend last night, but no nothing happend. She smiled back at him brightly and she snuggled closer. She felt so safe with him right now that she did not mind that they were both in bed together.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha thank you so much for staying with me. I didn't want to be alone last night."  
  
"Of course Kagome. I just still feel really bad that I had let him take you away like that. It must have been awful. I hope that he didnt touch you, in that way." He said as he softly rubbed the back of his hand against her cheeck. "I dont know if you can, but will you forgive me?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha but it's not your fault. Dont blame yourself, it was out of your hands."  
  
"BUT I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" He shouted louder than he wanted to and he slammed his fit down on her pillow.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She wrped her hand around the back of his head nad kissed him sensualy. "Im just glad that you got there." She kissed him again and stared deeply into his eyes.  
  
She started to get out of bed but he grabbed her waist and pulled her back down. "Inuyasha I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet up with you later okay?" She kissed him once more then went to the bathroom and started to take a shower.  
  
Inuyasha was totaly speechless, but never the less he climbed out of bed and jumped out the window. hse ran across the yard and jumped down the well, to wait for Kagome the come back again.  
  
Sorry im so late to get the new chapter, and short..I went on vacation for a while and i just got back like a day ago and i felt really bad that i havent updated in so long but thanks a bunch, everyone for reveiwing, specialy Inuyasha520,padfootcc, and fierydemonfox! 


End file.
